


Caught

by Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley/pseuds/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sort of fanfic do hobbits like to write?  Well, I'm not sure they'd all write this but Bilbo, it seems, has some interesting tastes in Silmarilian fic.  I took a slight sidestep from the prompt but I hope it still qualifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Tolkien owns all the characters here but certainly not the event. And he's probably spinning in his grave

Caught!

With Sams help Frodo stuffed the papers into a large satchel. “I’ll collate them when I get back to the Shire, Bilbo dear.”

Bilbo only nodded vaguely and Frodo smiled, accepting from Sam the last set of papers. For some reason his eyes were drawn to the spidery scrawl on the topmost page.

“Meadhros rubbed a hand across his swollen belly. The babe was kicking hard today. It would not be long now and he was more than ready for the delivery.”

Frodo’s eyes widened. “Bilbo! You’ve been writing mpreg again? You know it’s not good for your blood pressure.”

END


End file.
